L'accouchement
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Vous ne rendez pas compte de la pression qu'il y a dans la pièce. Non, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de la voir à bout; et qu'au final, elle réussi le miracle, celui de donner la vie...


**L'accouchement**

**Rating:** K

**Pairing;**Drew/Flora

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Seul le récit m'appartient.

**Résumé:** Vous ne rendez pas compte de la pression qu'il y a dans la pièce. Non, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de la voir à bout; et qu'au final, elle réussi le miracle, celui de donner la vie...

_« Parce que je n'aurai plus t'offrir de roses pour te dire à quel point tu m'es précieuse. »_

_Lolo57_

Elle voulait que cela se passe à domicile. Et moi je ne voulais pas. Je voulais que cela se passe dans un établissement de santé, dans un hôpital, dans une clinique. Peut importait tant que ce n'était pas ici, à la maison.

Soudain, son cris déchira le silence oppressant.

« Poussez madame, poussez encore ! »

Je la voyais en sueur. Je la voyais courageuse et fatiguée. Elle était magnifique malgré la douleur qui l'attaquait. Et personne ne pouvait apaiser cette douleur affligeante. Ni elle. Ni moi, ni eux. Et devant elle, devant ces cris, devant sa fatigue et sa douleur, je me sentais si faible, je me sentais si impuissant.

Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait prévoir. Surtout ce qui était imprévisible, ce qui était inévitable, ce qui était caché au fond de soi...

C'était si inattendu. Il ne devait pas arriver maintenant. Surtout pas si tôt. C'était prévu dans un mois encore...

Elle hurla. Elle en hurla si fort, que j'en vibrais. Son cris avait résonné dans toute la maison.

Je lâcha un soupir. Quel idée, de le faire sortir ici. Bon, d'accord, c'était à domicile, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. D'accord, il y avait de l'espace autour. D'accord, il y avait une grande fenêtre pour aérer. Mais franchement, quelle idée de le faire sur la grande table de la cuisine... Ces des choses qu'on devait s'adapter selon lui.

«Respirez un bout coup, et poussez ! »

Je la voyais se battre. Elle essayait de faire au mieux. Elle me donnait de la force, elle me donnait de la pression, de l'inquiétude. Je lisais dans son regard, de la rage. La rage de réussir. Cette rage qui, oui, qui pouvait vaincre le monde entier. Je la voyais transpirer. Transpirer d'amour, transpirer de courage. Sa main dans la mienne, je sentis le poids de ses émotions.

« Drew... »

Sa voix. Un murmure, qui me fit frissonné de bonheur. J'aimais l'entendre dire mon prénom.

« Je suis là ma belle. Je ne te lâche pas. »

Elle serra ma main encore plus fort.

« Il arrive. Poussez encore une fois ! Courage! »

Elle serra tellement fort ma main, que je ne la sentis plus. Elle cria comme elle n'avait jamais crier. Un cris de bonheur dans un moment de douleur. Sa voix avait transpercé mes tympans. Sa jolie et merveilleuse voix avait tremblé les murs, avait tremblé mon cœur.

Un silence dura quelques secondes lorsqu'un cris de sanglot fit échos dans la cuisine.

« Mes félicitations, c'est une fille. »

La sage-femme enroula le bébé dans une couverture et donna à Flora. Je vis des larmes roulées sur ses joues. Des larmes d'émotions. Des larmes de joies.

« Eh maman est là, ma chérie.»

Je n'osais plus bouger un seul mouvement. Je devins papa. J'étais papa d'une jolie petite fille.

« Rose, je te présente ton papa. »

Rose. Un prénom qu'on avait décidé ensemble. Un prénom qui représentait notre amour, notre rencontre, notre vie de couple, notre passé, notre présent et notre futur...

Je n'osais pas la prendre dans mes bras. Elle semblait si fragile, si délicate. J'embrassai ma femme sur son front mouillé. Soudain des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Des larmes de bonheur et de pression. Des larmes pour que tout ces fortes émotions sortent. Quelques larmes pour lâcher la quiétude, pour laisser la peur s'envoler, pour laisser aérer ma joie silencieuse. La joie d'être enfin père. Des larmes encore pour partager ce moment précieux avec ma tendre Flora.

« Drew, est-ce ça va? »

« Je...euh.. oui. Oui tout va bien. Je crois que je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

Je la vis sourire.

« Flora, tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau. »

Je l'embrassai de nouveau. Et puis soudain, j'entendis un petit cris. Son cris. Un cris qui remplissait la maison de bonheur.

« Viens avec Papa. Tu es magnifique. Oui tu es belle comme ta maman. Tu es aussi jolie qu'une rose... »


End file.
